Reflective Contemplation
by Nostawen Allesiel
Summary: On one of Gaara's many nights staying awake to keep Shukaku at bay, he is visited upon his rooftop post by an unlikely visitor who offers a skill the new Kazekage is sorely lacking.


Hey guys!  Wow, since Laying Amongst Dokatsu I haven't written anything in ages.  Speaking of which, I wasn't able to put that story on here after removed it for some reason.  It has been on A Single Spark, however, and the last few chapters are sitting on my other computer, waiting to be posted.  I really should get to that.  Anyway, here is a one-shot with Gaara and Sakura.  I like Sakura with pretty much any pairing, sooo if anyone has any ideas about her and anyone else, don't hesitate to let me know! Thanks again for reading guys and sorry if they seem OOC at all.

Disclaimer:  I do not own any part of the Naruto universe, whether it be in relation to characters, terminology, places, people or things used in said work.  I do, however, own the setting of these two characters.

Does the fate of the singular really matter to the outcome of the whole?  If a single granule of sand is taken up by a passing wind, carried away from its brethren for many miles, finally being deserted upon on unfamiliar plain, does anyone notice its absence?

Philosophy was never one of Gaaras strong points, a fact that he acknowledged easily and willingly.  That is, if he ever felt that he had to explain his actions and behaviors to anyone.  Which he didnt. 

Who would dare to question not only the Kazekage of Suna, but the container for one of the malevolent demons that plagued the Nin world. 

Smirking darkly to himself, a flash of ivory teeth laced with full lips that were more accustomed to forming a snarl than a smile, he lifted his vacant gaze from the dark deserted streets of his home village to stare up at the opalescent face of the moon.  A shrug of his shoulders, a move practiced many times just by how deftly he adjusted the heavy gourd with its scratched surface and worn leather strap, displaced some of the strain along his neck.  At times Shukakus favorite weapon not only put considerable weight on his back, but also helped to give its wearer a throbbing headache.

Raising a short-nailed palm to rub just beneath the hairline at the base of his skull, he sighed heavily, allowing the frigid breeze that blew through the desert to soothe his taut nerves.  It was times like these that he felt the burden of not being able to slumber push down upon him.  The added responsibility of ruling over a country of suspicious war-torn people simply aided in the pulsing behind his eyes, the tautening of his back muscles.

Perhaps he should follow Temaris advice someday and acquire a masseuse.  That is, if there was ever anyone out there who wouldnt be frightened out of their wits at the prospect of getting an arms length within touching him, let alone laying hands upon his skin.  Not that he had experienced much physical contact in the nineteen years he had been on this earth.

Gaara didnt really blame others their reticence.  After all, when he had decided to embrace the monstrosity that resided within his very soul, the shinobi had known that the reputation he had earned during his youth was a morbid one.  Really, the only person he could think of that would look in his direction, stare into his intense milky emerald eyes with their ebony rings, was Uzumaki Naruto. 

But then, they had a variety of things in common, not the least of which being that the exuberant blonde held the terrifying Kyuubi the same as Gaara contained the Tanuki.   The major difference being, whereas Gaara had become fully immersed in the bitter life of being an ostracized  powerful ninja, Naruto had  faced adversity and ridicule time and again, and simply smiled through it all, protecting them anyway.

Comparing the two wasnt so much as saying they were as day to night from one another, but rather similar to a sunny day dappled with sporadic clouds.  Where Narutos warm personality shone down upon everyone, his azure gaze usually smiling in open acceptance, Gaara was a constant entity whos moods didnt alter too far from what they originally were those few years previous.  Yes, he wasnt so hell bent on creating doom and havoc to the unfortunate that would cross his path, nor avidly looking for a confrontation just to hear the satisfying screams of the anguished as he squeezed the life from their bodies.  However, that didnt remove the characteristics of not turning away if a fight was immanent, becoming soft and compassionate to the needs of random people, or showing great affection for even his own family.  The new Kazekage headed his village with the same opaque vigilance that at one and the same instance reassured those of Suna, but also caused them great wariness.  Even though their new ruler didnt suddenly go on the attack as he was once wont to do, it didnt exonerate bitter memories for those who had lost loved ones to the temper tantrums of Shukakus container. 

Distaste coated heavily on his tongue, leaving a sour flavor trickling down his throat as he swallowed, trying to dislodge the knot of frustration that lay in his esophagus.  Gaara had tried time and again to delve deep within himself, searching methodically for the patience it would take in order to deal reasonably with the constant censorious glares and snide remarks liberally sprinkled in the speech of his council members.  Men and woman who may have been great shinobi in their own right, but were complete failures when it came to basic knowledgeable thought process.

It wasnt that they were stupid, so much as ignorant.  Which he had learned long ago that ignorance went hand in hand with fear, and when people let fear rule the decisions they made they tended to place the blame for their circumstances on the first convenient outlet.  Not that he considered himself blameless or wrongfully mistreated by the elders who were to be his advisors on what would be best for Suna.  On the contrary, he more than anyone else knew precisely how thoroughly he had earned his crimson reputation that was as scarlet as his head of hair. 

Yet, he couldnt help but still feel that same twinge of hurt, that sharp stab of betrayal that after all he had done and worked so hard to improve himself for the sake of his village, they still refused to accept him.  Perhaps this wouldnt have festered into the increasingly common headaches they were turning out to be if he hadnt seen how Konoha treated the bearer of the Kyuubi. 

Hell, even the pink-haired konoichi that at one time used to hate Naruto as much as most of the hidden Fire village had, managed an about-face in personality and was now one of his closest friends.  So the question remained.  If the damn fox child could manage to persevere and gain friends, then why couldnt Gaara with all the effort he set forth?

It was aggravating and unusual for Subaku  no Gaara to not succeed at anything he attempted, which included fighting for his sanity to become the youngest Kazekage to ever grace the sunburned plains of the country of Wind.  Why did it seem to be an impossible feat to make a friend?  His siblings he did not count, and even though Naruto was someone Gaara respected greatly, it still wasnt like the blonde was there often enough to make a dent in his loneliness.  As it was, the first visitor from Konoha in months happened to be the aforementioned female medic nin who was sent from the Hokage to share information on the newest vaccinations for an illness that had been plaguing the Fire Country.  Not that it was life threatening, but since they were allies now and Suna being so isolated, he wasnt about to refuse any aid to his citizens that Tsunade deemed fit to send.

Every consideration had been shown to Sakura in appreciation the village felt for her help, from ensconcing her in the private wings of the Kazekages home, to Kankuro accompanying the woman when she wasnt collaborating with their doctors.  She had managed to win a special place in the puppeteers heart when she had saved his life after his near fatal injuries during Gaaras abduction, which his entire family expressed their gratitude often when in her presence.  It had surprised the red-head even further when he found no condemnation in the emerald eyes turned his way whenever she came across his path.  After all, she had at one time been at the receiving end of Shukakus rage and had not come out completely unscathed for the endeavor. 

The ninjas of Konoha were definitely a surprising breed of shinobi indeed.

A sudden scratch of a sandaled foot against the rough tiles of the roof reached his ears, the gentle ping of awareness lighting along his senses letting him know someone was approaching his perching place atop the tower of his home.  Turning his head, he caught sight of the object of his thoughts making her way gingerly across the slanted structure, her short pink hair swaying in the semi-frigid desert wind, the soft scrape of fabric against fabric resulting from the movement of her clothes.  Moonlight made her hair turn a pearly rosette, giving the heavily lashed eyes that alighted on his stoic form the appearance of being brighter than they actually were. 

Smiling in greeting, she absently pushed the hair trailing in her eyes out of the way with a delicate hand, using the other for balance as she placed it behind her to grasp the rough texture of the Kazekages makeshift seat as she sat down. 

Gaara observed the woman silently, watching her settle herself close enough beside him so that the black cotton of his pants brushed against the bare legs which she bent and clasped her arms around, copying his own stance perfectly.  It was a show of how much control he had over his inner demon that sand didnt immediately begin pouring from the gourd in the hopes of removing her from being in such proximity.

Sighing heavily, the action causing even the weary set of her shoulders to shift, Sakura glanced over, catching his milky gaze in her own.

AHow are you this evening, Kazekage-sama?

Arching one his brow, the action seeming foreign upon his face without the aid of hair being present, his black-rimmed eyes briefly swept away to take in the late-night deserted streets of his village before coming back to her.  AAs well as can be expected, Sakura-san, considering nothing too interesting happens at night here in Suna.

The tinkling sound of her soft laughter filled the space between them, her rosy lips tilting at the corners in amusement.  Wiggling her toes in the hopes of warming them from the numbness that had overtaken them shortly after taking her spot next to Gaara, she replied lightly, AThat can be seen as a good thing though, right?  I mean it is better than having to take care of an attack on the village, and when things are peaceful people are usually happier.

Looking away, he felt his gut clench at the word happiness, keeping his facial features in the same blank mask which he presented to the outside world.  Maybe it was true that Sunas citizens were content during times of peace, but he couldnt claim the same since without some type of conflict Gaara couldnt really find anything to fill his time.  Being the best at hurting those who would inflict pain on you if they could wasnt exactly a restful occupation.  It not only left plenty of time to think of temple throbbing thoughts, but also was a source of extreme boredom for the teen.

Not that he wanted to fight, but rather it would alleviate the mind-numbing hours which passed each night.

AI suppose it would seem so, he finally answered when he felt her watching him closely, waiting for a response.  Why she was awake at nearly two in the morning instead of sleeping like the rest of the household was beyond his understanding, and as such, thought to ask her about it.  AIs there something you needed, Sakura-san?

The mild timbre of his voice fell pleasantly on her ears, Sakuras head tilting forward to rest with her cheekbone lying on one of the knees held near her chest.  Ignoring the goose bumps which cropped up from another gust of air streaming by, the shinobi swept a calm gaze over his figure.

ANothing in particular, Kazekage-sama.  A sheepish smile passed briefly across her lips, her emerald stare desisting from their roaming to settle on his intent profile.  AI just couldnt sleep after coming back from the hospital.

Thinking that it might be something to do with her mission here, his tense shoulders tightened a bit more as he continued to watch a spray of sand dance with the wind playfully down a street.

AHas anything happened which  needs my attention?

Sitting up straighter from her hunched position, Sakura quickly shook her head in the negative, untangling one arm from about her legs to wave her hand in a placating way.

ANo no, Kazekage-sama!  I didnt mean to make it sound as though there was a problem.  Scarlet tinted her high cheekbones as she went on.  AIts justY. Her hesitation caused him to focus his attention on her once more, her teeth taking her bottom lip between them to gnaw on it in the most distracting way.  Bending her head, the fall of her short hair shadowing her expression from his gaze, she ended quietly, AI guess I miss home every once in a while when on a mission. 

AAh.  Honestly, he couldnt think of anything else to say since he had never experienced homesickness himself.  He was never really allowed away from Suna since taking the position of village leader a few years back, and even before then he never had a driving desire to return to a place that didnt miss his absence.

            Blush darkening even more at his non-committal reply, Sakura hurried on in a rush, grinning self consciously while looking to him. 

AIm being stupid, I know.

A frown knitting his brow, he found himself answering for some unknown reason, AI wouldnt precisely say missing loved ones is foolish, Sakura-san.

A relieved breath left her form, the crimson under her skin lightening a tad. 

AYou dont think so?  Genuine curiosity could be clearly heard in her question.

Shrugging, his gourd scraping loudly on the roof, its weight pulling heavily on his strained muscles, Gaara took in the sight of her skin reacting to the cold night air. 

AI can imagine that being away often from ones family and friends can wear on a persons emotions after a while. 

AOh, it does believe me.  A sudden light entered her eyes, the moonlight shining in them seemed eerily luminescent and other-wordly.  AAlthough, coming to a place such as Suna isnt as bad as traveling elsewhere.  I mean, I have friends here so at least I dont get as lonely until I am by myself at night.

The minute widening of his eyes was the only reaction Gaara showed to her statement, a slight twitch of the fingers resting placidly about his knees.  He had never figured that she would see others besides those in her home country as comrades.  Though if he really took the time to mull it over, anyone associated with Naruto, especially someone the blonde named as one of their special people, was likely to attach to others as quickly as he did.

Shivering again, she scooted closer to him till her foot lay alongside his own much larger one, her upper arm bumping into his as she deftly reached over to snatch up the excess material from his pant leg to drape as much of it as she could across her own lap.  Deciding she could cover more exposed flesh if she sat differently, Sakura adjusted till she was sitting Indian style, both hands folded beneath the warm cocoon  of her stolen blanket.

Gaara didnt know whether to be insulted, amused, or just plain bewildered that the same shinobi who took every care to address him so formally by his title, would casually take what he was wearing and use it for her own benefit.  Without him even being out of the damn things no less!

AIs there a reason you see fit to attempt and steal my clothes right off my person?  His mild question made her laugh nervously, though she didnt relinquish her hold on his pants or move back from their close proximity.

ASorry Kazekage-sama!  I wouldnt normally accost you like that, but it is cold up here and I was just too lazy to go back, grab a sweater, then trek all the way here again.

It amazed him sometimes how the female mind could make perfect sense out of such simple things, without stringing together a plausible thought at all.  At least after living with Temari all these years he wasnt clueless as to the random behaviors of women, which was one of the reasons why he was able to not become angry at her audacity.

Instead, he smirked down at her, knowing that the way the shadows of night playing along his features gave them a sinister air. 

AIs it not a ninjas duty to be prepared for any eventuality, including coming outside in the middle of the evening without proper attire when the ninja knows it will be cold?

Sakuras mature response to that was the wrinkle of her nose accompanied by a playful pout, her bent leg jostling into his ankle when she moved to face him a bit. 

AYou sound as bad as Kakashi, Kazekage-sama.  Smirking back, she added while tugging lightly on the fabric in her hands, ABesides, how was I to know how cold it would up here compared to Konohas nights?  I mean, you looked nice and comfortable sitting here alone, so I hadnt figured that I wouldnt be.

For being one of the Fire Countrys best nins they had to offer, she displayed a concerning lack of deduction when entering into a situationY.

Shaking his head in a negligent manner, he altered the angle of his leg imperceptibly so that even more of the material would be available for her to grasp. 

If he was going to have the responsibility of caring for Naurtos special person he might as well do it properly.  Without losing his reputation of course.

Still, Sakura caught the subtle movement and smiled gratefully towards his averted countenance, all the while smoothing the lightweight cloth along her thighs.  The rotating of stiff shoulders brought her eyes to home in on the tense muscles lying under his shirt, the taut flesh seeming to almost resist the bulk of his sands container. 

The sudden feel of pressure upon his shoulder made him turn his head sharply to glare at the small white hand resting on him.  When she began tracing her fingers lightly down his scapula, Gaara voiced his discomfort.

AWhat exactly are you doing, Sakura-san?  He couldnt keep the hostile note from entering his voice any more than he could control the rattle of restless sand casting about from the region of his back. 

Ignoring the icy jade orbs staring at her, Sakura instead watched the way the muscles reacted beneath her touch.  Humming lowly to herself, she took the tips of her fingers and fit them between the back of his shirt and a leather strap, testing how heavy it was.

Removing any contact with Gaara, she gave him a thoughtful expression while shifting to kneel beside him, her make-shift blanket sliding away, dismissed at her sudden idea.

AKazekage-sama, I think you may have over strained your shoulders by carrying around the sand all day.  Smiling in what she assumed was a reassuring manner that she saved for some of her most difficult patients, the pink-haired shinobi gestured towards the harness holding the container in place.  AI can take care of that for you in a snap if youll let me.

Arching a crimson brow, he debated on whether or not to let the medic ease the soreness in his shoulders and along his spine.  True, getting some relief from the burden wouldnt be such a bad thing, not to mention there wasnt an audience around to watch their leader indulge in something as human as a massage. 

His final answer came in the form of the tinkle of metal sliding loose from leather straps, the rustle of fabric as he slid the large scratched gourd from his back, untangling his limbs from the apparatus to set it to his other side.  To make sure it wouldnt go sliding off the roof, Gaara conjured a platform of sand for it to sit upon, holding the hefty weapon in place.  Laying his arms atop his up drawn legs, he waited silently as Sakura scooted behind him, remaining in a kneeling position as she lay her hands palms flat in the center of his spine at the base of his neck. 

Her frigid skin made a shiver course through his system as it came into contact with the warm black cloth that had been shielded from the wind.  When she began to firmly press rhythmically down his spine, he couldnt keep his eyes from going half-mast, the annoying knots giving under her skillful ministrations. 

It had been so very long since someone had touched him in a soothing manner, no intent to harm behind the motions, that he had all but forgotten what it felt like.  The semi-cool brush of her chakra entering his own, mingling with it to ease, caused his shoulders to relax and droop slightly. 

Smoothing her way to his ribcage, she rotated her wrists over and over again, distributing enough weight behind it to rub the coiled discomfort of stress from his body.  Sakura could only imagine how long it had been since hed had something like this done for him since most of the knots she encountered were fairly large and werent quick to subside. 

AYou should seriously consider not carrying your gourd around for such long periods of time, Kazekage-sama.  Her words came with a sweeping motion upwards, running from the base of his spine back to his shoulders. 

He offered a grunt in reply, hearing the words she spoke, but not focusing on them entirely, too caught up in just enjoying the moment. 

Chuckling, she paused at a knot near his left shoulder-blade, gathering more chakra into the fingers that pressed there.  AEither that or try to get one of your medics to massage these knots away before they cause severe strain.  I doubt you want to end up being crippled like an old man at the age of thirty, Kazekage-sama.

AGaara.

Ears perking at the name, she leaned up and forward while keeping her hand in place, moving so her face looked down into the one that turned towards her.  His opalescent green eyes were lazily fixated on her, the usual tense line about his mouth at ease for once. 

AYou can call me Gaara, Sakura-san.

Grinning despite herself, she went back to her previous position, repeating softly, AGaara.

A genuine smile shaped his lips involuntarily at the sound of her voice saying something as simple as his name.  Normally, the reserved shinobi would have been a bit alarmed at how non-taxing it was to show emotion in her presence, but with the way he was being introduced to heaven through the massage he couldnt bring himself to. 

Having divested that spot of any malady, she proceeded with the same method for about a half hour.  Offering pointers or advice on what the best way to keep his muscles from falling into the same condition, to which he would answer with a grunt or a very Sasuke-like Hn. 

By the time she had finished, Sakuras legs were asleep from staying in the same crouched posture for so long, her own back protesting when she sat back to let her bottom rest on the roof, her goose-bump spotted appendages curled tightly within the core of herself.  She didnt realize that Gaara wasnt oblivious to how the temperature affected her, as was blatant when she all but started badly enough to go tumbling off the roof in surprise as he reached behind him to grab one of her ankles in each hand.

Ignoring her ack! of surprise, he pulled forward till her legs lay aligned with his own, her front pressed tightly to his back, her chin bumping into his shoulder-blade at their height difference.

AGa-Gaara!  What are you doing?  He didnt know if the panicked nuance in her voice was from fear or something else.

AWarming a foolish shinobi who persistently sees to the needs of others and not herself, came his nonchalant reply, his fingers lazily tracing designs like sandscript upon the skin of her shins. 

A nervous puff of moist warm air flitted along his neck, his own flesh tightening in a sudden flare of response from being exhaled upon at such a sensitive spot. 

AI could have just gone inside you know, Gaara.  It wouldnt be too much trouble if I went now in fact! 

A deep hum in his throat was accompanied by a tightening of the hands holding her legs, as though to keep her there if she went to leave. 

AYou should allow me the courtesy to return a favor of hospitality, Sakura.  After all, what type of Kazekage would I be if I let one of Konohas best and Narutos friend freeze to death under my care?

Sighing in defeat, and still not tired even though it was fast approaching 3:30am, she gave up on removing herself from practically being draped over the red-head.  One consoling thought was at least he had progressed to letting her use his first name and had lightened up since her arrival days before.

It wasnt that Sakura minded being in such close contact with Sunas Kazekage.  Her line of work put her literally up against strangers all the time, so one had to let go of any issues with personal space one might have. 

No, it had more to do with the odd reactions his touch caused, or the way her heart hammered just that much faster in her ribcage when his index fingers made this certain pattern across her skinY..

Becoming uncomfortable with how her arms were squished into his back, the medic uncrossed them to wrap them lightly about his waist so she could pull herself closer, giving her just enough leverage to hook her chin over his shoulder.

Chewing her bottom lip, Sakura whispered quietly, as though afraid to disturb the peace of the early morning serenity, AGaara, do you have any friends?

Unnerved by the unexpected question, he turned till he could see her out of the corner of one ebony-lined eye, bringing their faces extremely close to one another.  Hell, her breath was even rustling the hair at his temple near his ears.

AI have Temari and Kankuro.

A wrinkle forked her fuschia brows.  AI mean besides family.

ANo.  His answer was quick and absolute in a tone that warned against pursuing the topic.

Always being one to ignore danger signals, she forged ahead bravely.

ADont you want any friends?

Shifting a bit, the motion jostling her into reflexively tightening her hold, her hands grabbing at his stomach for support, he took his time in answering.

AMy brother and sister are enough.  Not to mention Naruto does a fair job of forcing his presence on me every chance he gets when venturing this way.

This didnt seem to satisfy her the way he had hoped it would since the next thing he heard shocked him.

AYou must get very lonely, being isolated all the time.  People fearing you, not trying to understand or give you a chance.

Gaara wasnt positive what disturbed him moreY..the way she seemed to echo his thoughts from earlier, or how his body automatically curved further into hers when as a result of her words the woman leaned into him in a tender embrace.  As if transferring all of her acceptance of who he was straight into his heart, soothing him to the point that even Shukaku lay still and quiet.

AYou speak as if you know from experience.

A bitter smile twisted her rosy lips, a self depreciating aura seeming to weigh her down.

ABeing friends with a demon-bearer myself, and having been one of the ignorant people who used to fear and curse him, I guess you could safely say I know what I am talking about.

Ah, of course, Naruto.  Gaara supposed she would have knowledge on the subject then considering.  Not to mention she was reported to be one of the smartest ninjas there was to be found, with a thirst for knowledge that was near insatiable.

AYou cannot blame yourself for acting as most impressionable children would, Sakura..  Why he felt the need to make her feel better about herself, was unfathomable to him.

He felt the weight of her thankful gaze on him, his own flitting away to stare with interest at the way puffs of granulated rock shifted throughout the moving air.  Not being a person who was used to being stared at openly for extended time frames, he resisted the urge to turn and face her.

That, however, became impossible when he felt the butterfly caress or a set of lips gently brushing the high definition of his cheekbone, of her rubbing the side of her face against his own.  Shocked into immobility, he sat as though carved of stone, a living statue of alabaster marble, vibrant green and flashy vermillion. 

AThank you, Gaara-kun.  You are one of the best friends a shinobi could ask for.

The profound declaration sparked something in his soul, setting loose a foreign emotion he hadnt experienced in years.  By the fluttery feeling in his stomach, the bittersweet ache in the region of his heart, and the way his throat constricted, he realized it was caring. 

It was finding peace in making another smile, or that protective urge you get when someone you have emotion for is in danger or being harmed.  It was very similar to how he had come to care for his siblings, but at the same time excitingly new and frightening. 

Without even realizing it, Gaara leaned his own head to rest against hers, his hands reaching up to cover the ones upon his stomach to transmit gratitude through touch.

He knew with a certainty, one that rivaled his own resolve to control the demon living within him, harness the powers for those he chose to protect, that the girl who had so selflessly brought forth the branch of friendship had garnered a prominent spot in his heart.  It rated right up there, even with the possibility of surpassing, the one Naruto currently filled. 

Promising to himself that he wouldnt let the opportunity pass at finally being offered something he always hungered for, Gaara asked, the hands over hers holding her closer, ASo, Sakura, have you ever considered transferring….?

                                                Owari

  I had considered making this go on and on, but then I decided to just let it be a one-shot and end it there.  Let me know what you think, and as always, thanks for checking it out.  Even if Sakura and Gaara seem a bit out of character, I couldn't just not write this story, it wouldn't leave me in peace till I did!  Thanks again everyone!


End file.
